Oldies: Spova Edition
by Netbug-Archive
Summary: A collection containing my older Sprx/Nova one shots. T for some mild violence.
1. My Heart Wants To Kill Me

**Oldies: Spova Edition**

A/N: Uh... I don't really wanna repeat the long winded A/N I posted in _Oldies_. The short version is I'm taking all my old spova one shots and compiling them here cause I have a love/hate relationship with them. I'll include the original summary in italics before the title for nostalgia's sake.

...Enjoy?

* * *

_Drabbles about Sprx's inner struggle._

**My Heart Wants To Kill Me**

Sprx stood outside the gold monkey's room.

_Talk to her._

"Give me a second!"

_You've had a year Sparky._

"If you weren't me I would-"

_I'm not you, i'm way smarter than you._

"Must stop talking to self. Must stop talking to self..."

_Plus I haven't gone insane._

Sprx was ready to talk back, but he shoved his words back down as Gibson walked by, The last thing he needed was for Brainstrain to be involved in this mess. "I hate you." he said the moment the blue monkey had dissapeared through a sliding door.

_Then you hate yourself. In fact, it's worse than that. You hate your true self._

Again, Sprx didn't reply. This time he had nothing to say. He shook it off and began to head back to his room when he suddnly keeled over in pain clenching his heart. **"Stop doing that!"** he begged.

_You need to stop doing that._

"I can't! You started it!"

_I am you! Stop trying to be someone your not and you can take control!_

"I can't!"

_Why not!_

"I... I don't remember how..."

_Well, you can start with her._

Sprx looked up from the set of feet that has appeared in front of him to a pair of concerned pink eyes. The pain seemed to fade just enough for Sprx to stand and brush himself off. He tried to laugh it off. "Heh heh... hey there Hotshot!"

Nova gave him a punch in the usual spot on his face and walked off. As she headed toward the bridge, Sprx got up and rubbed the new bruise. "Man, one of these days she's gonna kill me."

_No, you're gonna kill yourself._


	2. Touched

_How did you change that made me care about you? No. You didn't change. I did._

**Touched**

I'm still not sure how it happened.

Words seemed to flow out of my body without control. I felt myself leaning towards you, and in one moment we went from our constant arguments to something totally different.

I didn't quite understand why I had said it. I'd never said it before. What changed? Did you eventually become a person I'd actually care to be with? Did you change?

No.

I did.

When we thought we were goners; when you were trying to tell me something... I started getting crazy ideas about what you were going to say. I was afraid. I thought I was afraid because I didn't want to have to tell you that your feelings were unrequited if you were trying to tell me you had them.

But, then I realized that wasn't it. I wasn't afraid of that. I was afraid of having to say I did care.

You did a strange thing to me Sprx. You still do. It's like your able to walk through all my defenses I had put up and touch me; touch my heart, and it scared me. I didn't want to change. I didn't want to let anybody through like that.

So I got more aggressive. I insulted you more. I hurt you more when you got close. I did everything possible to make it seem like I didn't care. Looking back I was acting like a little kid. That's what they do when they're too afraid to say they have a crush, isn't it? They pick on that person they care about, don't they?

But I'm not a little kid. I'm a warrior. I'm a hero. I should be more mature than that. You were able to express how you felt, or at least you tried to. It took my heart breaking for me to do that.

My heart was broken Sprx. It was broken into pieces. When I saw you like that. When you just wanted to kill me, us, my heart was broken. All of these emotions came up, and I had to use all my strength to not break down crying in the middle of the battle. Eventually my strength crumbled beneath me, and I said it. I said it.

And I meant it.

I love you.

I **love** you.

I want to spend more time with you; to be there for you. I don't want to hide anymore.

I never want to forget how it felt when you touched my heart.


	3. To Understand

_What does it mean to be selfless? To put yourself on the line for somebody else?_

**To Understand**

Pain was everything to her. Pain was what he was surrounded by. Pain was what was seeping out in a deep red through the cuts and into the bruises. It blended with his fur and darkened it, being several hues deeper than the color it usually held. All that Nova did, all that she found that she could do, was stare wide eyed as he fell to his knees, breathing heavily.

Pain was nothing to him. He stared at her, making sure she hadn't gotten hurt by any of the attack that could have gotten past him. He dawned a smile of relief when he saw that the witch behind him hadn't touched her.

Valina also seemed to be surprised by the sudden change of scenario. Still, her face showed pleasure and also disgust for the pathetic mortal emotions that had the entire team out of their normal state of mind. None of them understood it any better than their foe did.

That was part of why Sprx jumped into the fight. He needed to know. Even if he never got to use his newfound knowledge in this world, he needed to know what it was like to put everything aside for the sake of somebody else. He needed to know about the strange emotions that were a mystery to those of the temporary universe that brought out the best of people. He never understood it. It was all a scene that only happened in the minds of the dramatic to him.

But suddenly, he understood anything. He finally understood how his comrade had been able to smile as he sacrificed himself so long ago. He smile grew slightly as he lost what was left of his will to get back up and fell to the floor. He felt like laughing. He wanted to laugh until he passed out, even though lack of air wasn't going to be needed for that to happen if he was even close to right about his status of his body. Even so, he wanted to laugh.

After all, she was okay. It could have been her where he was, but she was okay; a bit shocked by her teammate's action, but alive and kicking. That thought took his smile to as close to a grin as it was going to get with his jaw being held in a closed position by the floor.

After what seemed like forever, a voice came echoing into his mind. It sounded far away, even though he knew she was standing right behind him.

"Sprx!"

He felt a hand touch him on his chest lightly, as to not cause him any more pain than what he was already dealing with. He heard several transformers activate, and the dark presence of Valina disappear from their presence in what Sprx could only guess was fright.

He felt himself lifted from his place on the floor. At first, he couldn't tell if he was alive, or if an angel had lifted him up. Both guesses were right. She held his frail body close to her, resting his head on her shoulder. He allowed himself to rest, hugging her back as well as he could. The last thing he heard before he passed out was a reassurance from Antauri that he would survive. His trust in his friend told him that he would wake in the sick bay later. After all, Antauri knew what death of the body felt like, and he could tell when that wasn't what was happening better than the red monkey.

After all, there was still so much Sprx didn't understand.


	4. This Year

_She has a plan to start his year right, even if it ruins hers._

**This Year**

This is the time of year where everybody seems to be making resolutions for the next year. This person wants to lose weight, that person wants to be on TV, another person wants be more organized.

But, some people have a bigger idea in mind.

You did.

"I'm not sure how Sprx," you said to me at the clock chimed midnight, "but this year, I'm gonna make up all those times I hit you and insulted you."

But did you have to go this far? Here you are, floating in the healing chamber, bruises and scrapes covering your body. You had jumped in the fray for me, and you're going through so much pain right now, all because of your resolution.

Slowly, you open your eyes and look around. I watch you floating, the faint glow of the chamber making you sparkle. You look like an angel to me.

I put my palm on the glass. You put yours on the other side, mirroring mine. I want to say something profound, something that will make you feel better, but I've got nothing. Still, you seem to smile just because I'm there.

So, I guess that's my resolution. I'm going to be there for you. I'm going to answer you when you call out for me. If you need me, I'll be there.

This may be the best resolution I've ever made.


	5. A Hero's Life

_Concept adopted from Acid Cat of MSMF. Nova's not feeling well, but he's is coming down the hall with bowl of soup as big as his heart._

**A Hero's Life**

Nova sat in a beanbag in her room, losing her mind. She hadn't been in the training room for days. She tried to get in. The whole team knew she did, but those same people stopped her and reminded her that her flu would subside faster if she rested it off.

"I not that sick." Nova said to herself, and almost immediately coughed up a storm. She groaned and sunk deeper into the purple bag.

The weather wasn't helping much either. It was a cold winter night, and wind howled as it hit the sides of her home. She shivered just thinking about the hail pouring down.

A knock came to the door, and it opened. "Hey." Sprx said, walking in with a big bowl of chicken noodle. "I made you some food." He held out the bowl in front of Nova.

Nova was surprised by the gesture, and the look of concern on her team mate's face. "Thanks Sprx." She said, taking the bowl with a smile. She suddenly realized how hungry she was and began to spoon some of the soup into her mouth.

"No problem." He said it in his usual flirty tone, wiggling his eyebrows. He didn't even realize he did until after the fact, and embraced for a bit.

But she laughed.

Sprx looked at Nova and raised an eyebrow. She was actually laughing about it. "Wow, you are sick." Sprx said. "Do you want me to get some more soup for ya?"

"No thanks." Nova said. "I'm just glad to talk to somebody, even if it does happen to be you."

"Hey!"

"Everybody's been busy, and usually when somebody comes in, they are just checking in quickly to see how I am."

"That's a hero's life for you."

Nova put down her empty bowl. "Yeah, I guess."

Sprx noticed the frown Nova held. "Hey, you don't think they don't care, do you?"

"What? No!"

"That's good, because you should know by now that the team loves you do death." Sprx pulled Nova into a hug and held her there.

"Sprx, don't. I don't want you to catch what I have."

"I'm not really worried about that." He said calmly. He held her tighter and she felt herself blush slightly. Her eyes were low and only rose when they pulled from one another.

"Thanks…" Nova sunk back into her chair. Sprx smiled and began to walk out of the room.

He stopped at the door and looked back. "You be good and get better, okay?"

Nova nodded, Sprx left, and Nova sighed, sinking deep into her chair.


	6. Bad Habit

_Old habits die hard._

**Bad Habit**

Here I am again, rubbing my swelled check in pain. I did it again. I made some stupid comment with that stupid flirty tone of mine and got smacked in the face.

It's my bad habit. Everybody thinks so. Antauri tells me to cool it. Gibson tells me to cool it. The kid tells me to cool it. Can't they give me a break already? It's not like I meant to start acting like that. Well, I guess I did, but I didn't mean for it to keep happening.

It wasn't the same between us when I started. You were some babe I had met training with Master Offay when I came to check the dojo out, and I was a punk who knew way too many pick up lines for his own good.

But after the first time, I realized how different you really were. You cared about others, and you wanted to be stronger…You're stronger than I'll ever be in more ways than one. You're heart shined through no matter what. That's where the problem began. I didn't know how to act around a girl like that, so I just kept being stupid thinking I'd get though.

Then we met the others and learned we'd be part of a team.

That killed me. That really killed me. But I kept acting stupid, and eventually stupider. Soon enough, I couldn't even talk to you without being a pain in the neck.

But even though the words hadn't changed, they had taken a whole new meaning. Because without either of us realizing it, those emotions I was letting out became real. I was saying the words, but nobody knew they were real. I know if I said these things more sincerely, you'd get what I mean.

But a bad habit is hard to break.


	7. Behind the Masks

_A single statement can cause hearts to open._

**Behind the Masks**

Sprx walked down the halls of the Super Robot. For the first time in a long time, he was able to think without his team being in danger. It had been a hard war.

His mind traveled.

_"I love you too much to lose you!"_

She... loved him? It was still sinking in. With that sentence traveled many thoughts.

_"You Hyperforce are so weak!"_

He almost cried. What had he done? How could he let this happen? He blamed himself completly, despite what the others said to him. Without him, Vallina could have never reached the Soul of Evil; not in her condision in the demon filled lands.

"Sprx?"

He stopped thinking to himself and noticed Nova walking next to him. They both stopped. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"Am I okay?" Sprx snapped. He immedialty regreted it. "I... I mean..." What was he supposed to say? "I almost killed you"? "I don't deserve to have you worried about it"? He looked to the floor.

But what would she think if he said those things? Would she agree and storm off? Love could have meant anything, and he knew that Nova was close to the whole team. She probably had just meant that she loved him like a brother. He had always been such a jerk at the worst times, after all. He had a huge ego and a problem with being compulsivly stupid when it came to her. Why would she, or anybody for that matter, love him as more than that? How could she even love him in any way?

"I... I'm sorry." He felt tears drop from his eyes. "I don't know how you can even talk to me after what I did to you." He was terified. He had no clue what Nova would think of him from now on. Even Mandarin hadn't been able to figure out his **true** greatest fear. "Why do you care what happened to me back there? Nobody else did. Antauri had lost hope even! But you kept trying to bring me back!"

"Yeah, I guess I did."

"Why?"

"I told you why Sprx."

"But I don't get it, okay!" Nova froze as Sprx went into a rant. "I'm not good at figuring you out! I'm too self centered! I know that! But I have an even harder time learning about you than anybody else here! What did you mean back there when you said you love me?"

Sprx grew silent. He was blushing like mad and stared at his feet. "I just wanted to know because... well... I love you too Nova, but more than as a team mate or a friend or anything. I tried to say it before I've always been afraid that you'd hate me or not take me seriously or something. I'm such a coward." He bit his lip and blushed even more. Within his discomfort, a tiny part of him felt like a weight had been lifted. Even so, he felt his heart breaking.

Nova looked at the floor next to her. The next few seconds were occupied with a very awkward silence.

"I wasn't sure what I meant."

Sprx looked up.

"I just slipped out. It's like when I was worried, and when you came back, I was acting without thinking about it. I'm a warrior Sprx. I never really like acting like that. I just get angry instead to cover it up. But... you made that hard and... well... I guess I said how I was feeling whether I wanted to or..." Her eyes narrowed. "...Sprx, I..." She stopped. Her eyes dug into the floor, glistening a little. She finally looked up at Sprx. He was still blushing, and he had a glint of hope and much more confusion in his eyes. "...Sprx?"

"Yeah Nova?"

Nova stopped herself from cycling into another silence. She put her arms around Sprx and kissed him. His eyes widened and he bacame tense. Nova pulled away slowly after a moment. Sprx just stared in shock and amazement before pulling her into a hug, stroking the back of her head. Other than that, they were both still.

"Sprx..." Nova said just above a whisper. For the second time in her life as a hero, she started tearing. She didn't care about having a facade around him. She didn't mind not always being the strong one. She didn't mind letting Sprx be the one keeping her from falling for the moment. She held him tighter. She wanted to say how sorry she was too, for hurting him all those times because she was so insecure with how she felt. She had no idea where to start.

That's when Gibson and Antauri came down the hall. Sprx and Nova pulled away from one another and turned red again, watching the two walk up to them.

"It's time for combat practise." Antauri said firmly. The pair nodded and fallowed the others. Sprx grasped Nova's hand the whole way.


	8. Checking for Danger

_When reds and yellows mix._

**Checking for Danger**

A sky filled with many reds told the team that the day would be ending soon. Sprx sat on the robot's shoulder, watching the last hours of it pass.

He never understood why he liked sunsets. He never understood why he watched them, and the people who we're heading home after a long day. Maybe it was a reminder that another day was ending and it was another day he had changed somebody's life for the better. That had to be it. That was why he loved the many reds so much.

"Sprx?"

Then he remembered the yellows that swirled with the reds.

Sprx turned to see Nova walking up behind him. "What are you doing up here?"

"Er... I was checking for danger!" There was no way Sprx would let anybody know he was being such a softie. He sat up and ran his eyes over the metropolis.

Nova sat down next to him. "Want some help?"

Sprx smiled. "Sure."

They sat there silent for a while, watching the reds and the yellows mixed together. It was beautiful...just like she was. He spent more time looking at her than he did the city, or the colors, or anything while they sat up there.

It was always like that. No matter what happened, he couldn't seem to focus on other things. He hadn't been able to in a while.

This was his perfect chance to. Maybe all those stupid movies with the boy and girl watching the sunset had a point. He preferred to be more original that that though.

"Um...Nova?" Nova looked to Sprx at the sound of her name. "Why did you come up here anyways?"

"I heard from Antauri you were up here, and I was kinda worried about you disappearing every day at this time."

"Don't worry about me." Sprx said. "I'm just doing my job."

Nova nodded and looked back at the city. Sprx thought for a moment and gulped. He slowly wrapped his tail around Nova's shoulders.

Nova got a chill up her spine. She took a deep breath in and got ready to pound him, but stopped. He didn't have the usual look he did when he was joking around. He just stared at the floor, blushing and smiling a little.

"…Sprx!" Nova whispered, surprised by her team mate's actions.

Sprx's eyes sunk deeper into the floor. His face grew even redder. "Er...sorry, but I um...since we were up here I thought I'd just say that...well..."

Nova's looked down as well for a moment then looked to the red monkey. "...hey Sprx?"

Sprx looked up to Nova. "Yeah?"

Nova slid much closer to Sprx and wrapped her arms around him slowly. Before Sprx could ask what she was doing, she turned red and leaned in for a kiss. Sprx's eyes widened as she held him in the kiss with her eyes closed. After a long moment, she pulled away slowly, keeping her arms on his shoulders.

"…I love you too Sprx." She said quietly to the floor.

Sprx stared in shock for a moment, closed his eyes, and pulled her in for another kiss.

The yellows swirled with the reds.


	9. Disbanded

_The war is over, and so is the team. But first, loose ends need to be tied._

**Disbanded**

Today was supposed to be a great day. Why not? Today was the first day that the universe was at peace. But, something was wrong. The team sighed as they realized that the cosmos didn't need them anymore.

It was now time for the Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce to disban.

They all stood on the bridge to Shuggazoom, looking at one another. Nobody knew what to say really. Gibson didn't find it logical to be without his friends. Otto was ready to cry. Nova only knew how to be a warrior, and felt like the need for her was gone. Antauri would continue to take care of Chiro, but that didn't make splitting off any easier for either of them.

But, the hardest hit of all was Sprx.

The thing was, he didn't want to leave his team, but he really didn't want to leave Nova. Neither had really talked much after what had happened in the Pit of Doom. Neither really knew what to say. It was hard to get themselves freed after being caught in the moment so badly.

They all put their hands into the center of the circle they had formed and said their cheer one last time.

"Super!"

"Robot!"

"Monkey!"

"Team!"

"Hyper!"

"Force!"

"Go!"

They began walking 5 different ways. Sprx and Nova were heading out of the city, and shared the bridge. The others disappeared back into the metropolis that was Shuggazoom.

They both stopped at the end of the bridge and looked at one another again. "Um... see you later Sprx?" Nova asked. Nova turned and started to walk off, but Sprx grabbed her arm.

"Nova, wait. Please?" Nova turned back to Sprx. An awkward silence fallowed. "About earlier, I just wanted to say that... I feel the same way."

Nova blinked.

Sprx looked at his feet. "What I mean is... Nova, I... uh..." his shoulders sagged. "Forget it." Sprx let his arm drop to his side. "I was never able to say it before, why would I be able to now? I messed up all those times before. Ever since I met you I've been messing up. I don't know why I bother. Well, I'm already too deep in, so I might as well try and say something." He closed his eyes tightly. "Nova, I had a crush on you for a long time, and then it started becoming more than that I guess. And, well, I hope that you don't hate my guts now, even though I wouldn't blame you."

Nova's eyes widened. "...Sprx..."

"If you're mad at me, go on; hit me like you always have. I don't mind. In fact, I'll be happy to relive some old memories one last time before we split up. I... I love you, Nova."

Nova looked at Sprx tenderly. She grabbed his arm. Sprx winced, ready to get hit for what he had said, but instead Nova pulled him in and kissed him. She pulled back quickly and they both blushed.

They bother stared at each other for a moment before kissing again, longer this time.

They finally were okay with splitting off from the others.


	10. Fireworks

_A beach, some fireworks, and a confession. Does it get much better?_

**Fireworks**

_Sprx and Nova sat on a log on the sand and watched the fireworks. First there were a few blue ones, then some green ones, then a rainbow of um. Then a BUNCH of red and yellow ones took over and started lighting up the sky. _

_Sprx put an arm around Nova and looked at her. "Red and yellow together, huh? Doesn't that remind you of something?"_

_Nova didn't even think about hitting him. After all, why would she even THINK of punching her one and only true love? I mean, you KNOW she secretly is totally into him. Instead she giggled and leaned on him. "Oh Sprx, you're so romantic!"_

"_I know Nova. I know. There are lots of girls who have said the exact same thing. What can I say? I'm the smoothest monkey around."_

"_Of course you are! Nobody even comes close to you in anything Sprx!" Nova giggled more._

"_But despite all the girls who totally think I'm something Nova, you know there's only one girl for me."_

"_Who?"_

"_Why, you Nova. I love you."_

"_Wow! Really? Oh Sprx! I can't believe you'd pick me over all the other girls in the world who totally think you're awesome!"_

"_Believe it Nova."_

"_Oh Sprx..."_

_They started to lean towards one another, about to kiss._

"**Sprx! Didn't you hear the alarm?**"

"**Ah!**" Sprx immediately covered his writing with his hands when he heard Gibson's voice. He turned to see that same monkey standing in the doorway of his room.

Gibson raised en eyebrow. "Um... you're acting quite odd."

"**I wasn't writing spova fluff**!"

"Huh?"

"**I especially wasn't writing a 100 chapter spova fluff epic!**"

"I never said you w-"

"**And I'm even more especially not doing a challenge of 10 spova fluff epics!**"

"I don't even know what spova i-"

"**Okay! So maybe I am writing spova fluff! But tell anybody and you're dead**!"

"**What on Shuggazoom are you talking about?**"

Sprx blinked. Gibson blinked back. Sprx slowly removed a hand from his papers and rubbed the back of his head with it. "Eh...heh heh heh...we never had this conversation, okay?"

"Er... okay...So are you coming or not?"

"Yeah. One moment."

Gibson closed the pod room door, allowing Sprx the moment he'd asked for.

_So they kissed a lot, got married, and lived happily ever after. The end._

After jotting that down on his story, he put it in a drawer, locked it with 3 locks, and headed to his battle station.


	11. Everybody Loves the Bad Boy

_Nova's feelings for Sprx remain after he turns evil. But, it's not in the context you may think._

**Everybody Loves the Bad Boy**

In a perfect world, any hero who has been corrupted by a relic filled with hate can be returned to the good side by his love interest's confession.

But we live nowhere near perfect, so there's Wallgre- er, I mean, Sprx is still evil.

Oh, and his love interest got killed off too. You'd think by now some cartoon character would figure out that if they give the bad guy their end of the bargain first, they'll never get what the baddie promised them. But hey, that's life for you. Villains never play fair. Get used to it, and make the villain give you your teammate back before you give him the tool to resurrecting the ultimate evil. And yes, you will have to give him the skull. The good guy always does what he says he will. It's like, another good vs. evil rule to go along with the "villains never trade fair" thing. You know, there really should be a handbook for this kinda thing. Maybe I should write that instead of telling you guys what happened next. Nah, the requester specifically said they wanted evil spova. So I guess I should shut up and explain what happened next. Wait, how can I explain if I shut up? Oh, forget it.

Yeah, so Skeleton King got raised from the dead, even more of a Darth Vader clone than he had been before. Sprx was being his evil self, grinning with his evil teeth, scratching his butt with his evil claws (his butt of **EVIL!**), and laughing in that evil way all the _real_ villains seem born to do. Cue the good guys and Mary S- I mean Jinmay, entering the area their former ally is in their usual overly dramatic glory with everybody in cool poses. When they enter in cool poses, you just know they're over their sadness for Sprx's evilness. Nice way to help avenge Nova; try and kill the guy she wanted to save. Yeah, Hyperforce. You guys are _so_ smart.

"Well, well well, the Hyperforce has arrived." Sprx said evilly. (As if he's gonna say it any other way at this point.) He drew out his magnets (which were also evil) and pointed them at one another, letting them begin to charge. "Which one of you fools should I finish off this time?" The remaining members of the Hyperforce and Jinmay also took battle positions.

"**!**"

With a long dramatic cry like that, everybody was ale to identify the mysterious yeller. Of course, none of them could believe it, despite this kinda thing happening 10 times before already. Still, they were shocked to find that the yellow monkey was alive! She entered the battleground from the sky. Then one of the heroes did what any good hero's job was in a situation like this; he stated the obvious.

"Nova!" Chiro exclaimed. As if we didn't already get that she was alive, it was also a good villain's duty to make what the hero said even more obvious.

"Curses! You're alive?" Sprx asked, as if it was really a question. Meanwhile, the audience is getting really tired of the writer's ranting on every little thing. So, I'll just let Nova say it.

"Of course I'm alive you silly Sparky you! None of the good guys ever die in a Disney cartoon!"

Sprx was so weirded out by the amount of peppiness Nova had just talked to him with, he didn't even comment on how broken up the fourth wall was gonna be now. "...What did you just call me?" Nova didn't reply. Instead, she glomped his leg. "What the- **HEY!**"

"Oh Sprx, I'm so sorry!"

Sprx sighed. "Yeah, yeah. You're sorry you couldn't save my good side and confess your undying love for him. I know."

"What are you, nuts?"

Sprx blinked.

"That goodie goodie was an idiot! I used to kinda like him, but I was so wrong! Oh Sprx, I' so sorry I tried to turn you away from evil! How could I have not seen that your jerky side is totally hawt!"

Everybody blinked.

"Maybe after you beat these pathetic weaklings who can't see how awesome evil is, we can run away together and and get married and have kids and teach them to be evil like you-then-we-can-be-one-big-evil-family-and-take-over-the-world-and-"

As Nova continued to ramble, daydream, and otherwise act like the rabid fangirl she had become, Sprx's expression grew less and less amused. A few seconds later Sprx aimed his still charging magnets at Nova and mutilated her to a point that describing it would make this story M rated. It would take weeks for the creators to apologize to all the angry mothers, much less figure out how to bring their lead female back to life after an episode like that.

THE END


	12. Flower

_What did this mean? Was it good or bad? What was the point of this gift Sprx has received? Happy belated birthday Layla Fairy!_

**Flower**

_"I wonder how long I've been walking back and forth like this,"_ Sprx pondered as her continued to pace around his quarters. His eyes were locked onto a strange flower that he held in his right hand.

He stopped. "That's it! I can't take it any more! I'm gonna go talk to her."

So Sprx's quest to find his girlfriend began. He walked through the corridors of the Super Robot. First he checked the command center, only to find Antauri and Gibson playing yet another game of chess. Otto was in Chiro's room, facing the boy in some new video game they had gotten.

Finally, he spotted a yellow dot sat the other end of the corridor. "Hey! Nova!" Nova stopped and looked to Sprx, who was running towards her. He stopped in front of her.

"What's up Sprx?" Nova asked with a concerned and curious look on her face.

"Um, well, I was wondering what this meant." Sprx held up the flower in front of Nova.

Nova blinked. "Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Well, you left this at my door for me, and I've heard that flowers have meanings and that stuff, so I've been trying to figure out what this thing means?"

"Sprx-"

"I mean, I'm hoping it means you really like me or something and not that I did something stupid-"

"Sprx I-"

"But maybe it does I don't know you're not breaking up with me are you?"

"Sprx!"

"Oh please don't break up with me Nova! I love you! I really meant that! Didn't you mean it too? Nova I-"

Nova swiftly covered Sprx's mouth with her hand. "Sprx, listen to me."

"I saw that flower when we were on Rorega 5, and I picked it for you because I thought it looked cool and that you'd like it."

"Mmms mt?"

"Yes Sprx, that's it." Nova took her hand off Sprx's mouth. The look on Sprx's face was that of a confused and surprised. It didn't even change when Nova gave him a kiss on the cheek and smiled at him. "I was on my way to see if I could get some training in. Feel free to come with me if you want." Nova didn't wait for a reply before walking off.

Sprx's face snapped out of its dumbfounded state and Sprx rolled his eyes. "_Girls; the moment you think you're starting to understand them they do a 180 on ya._" "Hey Nova! Wait for me!" Sprx sprinted up to Nova and took her by the hand. The two both headed for the training room together.


	13. The Letter

_Sometimes, friends can know more than they let on, and sometimes, those friends can care more then you think._

**The Letter**

You stare at her everyday.

No matter how much she rejects you or ignores you, you stare at her as if she is the only thing there is to stare at. Perhaps your stubbornness is a blessing in disguise.

But she looks up to you, like a little sister looks up to her brother. But that's not how it should be. At least, that's what you think. Even so, you wear a smile whenever she's near you. That's just how you are; always hiding your true feelings for the sake of the team. You never cry, even as your heart falls apart at the seams through the very patches you've sewn yourself. But fixing your heart is a challenging task, and everybody knows how horrible you are at fixing things. That's Otto's job for a reason.

You need to ask us to help you with your needle and thread sometimes, but you still believe you're the only one who sees that you are falling apart over her. In truth, she's the only one who doesn't. Of course, she may be just as good at hiding her emotions as you are. She never seemed like the type to keep things to herself with her constant outbursts and caring attitude, but sometimes it is easier to hide something when hiding it is important. It may not seem like it at times, but you and her are probably the two closest people in the robot, as friends or otherwise.

I suppose what I am trying to say is, I'm here to talk. I won't laugh at you , or insult you, or ignore you. I know that we have our quarrels, but I just want you to know that you're like a brother to me, Sprx.

From,

Gibson


	14. The Initiating Rose

_Yellow means friendship. Red means love. Both means a revelation between two team members._

**The Initiating Rose**

"Happy valentines day Otto!"

Nova pulled one of the yellow roses out of a bundle and handed it to Otto. Nova's passing out of yellow roses to everybody had before a tradition, and it was happening again this year. Otto smiled. "Thanks!" he said. Nova smiled back and left to finish her gift giving.

The yellow monkey wandered the halls, looking for the last person left, then stopped when she remembered who it was; Sprx.

She sighed and looked at the last rose in her right hand. It was yellow, just like the others, but the tips were red.

"Hey Nova!"

Nova jumped as the greeting broke her thought line. She blushed and quickly hid the flower so the red monkey who had spoken to her could see it. "Um... hi."

Why the heck was this so hard? She knew he liked her. She knew he wouldn't reject her, so why couldn't she just tell him she felt the same? The truth was, she knew this was going to be hard. Her warrior's instinct hated the idea, and it was a hard side of herself to go against. So, she had perposfully put herself between a rock and a hard place by having to choose between telling him the truth, or hurting his feelings by making him the only one without a gift.

The harder truth was that her warrior side had only been truly defeated once, and it had been a close call. After all, she had almost gotten killed for it to happen, and she hadn't even said everything she wanted , she said she loved him, but she hadn't really made it clear she loved him that way. Even after the warm they hadn't talked about it much. What if Sprx didn't even remember what her saying she loved him at all? He wasn't exactly himself back there.

"Nova?"

She looked up, snapping out of another deep thought. She blushed harder when she realized her face was about an inch from his. She stared into his eyes and felt her warrior side losing.

"You okay Nova?"

"Um... I..." She clenched the rose and lifted it in front of her, closing her eyes tightly and sweating slightly. She began to question this whole idea. What if she was wrong? What if he didn't care about her that way? What if he knew already but didn't want to hurt her feeling? Still,s he was too deep in to get out now. "This is for you." she said, her voice shacking. "Um... when we were in the pit, and I said... what I meant was... I didn't mean it like a friend and... what I meant was..." She felt ridiculous. This whole thing has ridiculous. Sprx's eyes widened and his pupils became smaller. "...Nova..."

"Please don't be mad at me for pretending I didn't feel that way." she said. Great, now she felt ridiculous and pathetic. "I'm sorry for all those times I picked on you, and said all those things to you. I didn't mean it Sprx... I was scared and..."

"Scared?"

Nova nodded. "I was scared of not being tough like I normally am..."

"But you're more than just the tough one." Sprx said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "That's not all you are. Don't you get that?"

They were both silent for a moment, then he leaned foward, closed his eyes, and kissed her. Nova blinked. Even if she had been able to speak, no words came to mind at that moment. Her eyelids drooped and she just stood there, turning a deeper red. Sprx pulled away slowly and they both smiled, staring at their feet.

"Um...Thanks." Nova said quietly.

"No problem."

They looked up at one another, and leaned towards each other again, but stopped as the alarm want off. Sprx offered her his hand and they both ran towards the command room.


	15. My Hole

_His thoughts have fallen into her's._

**My Hole**

A while back, there was something you wanted to tell me. You never got around to it, but you wanted to.

I'm not stupid Sprx. You should know that by now. Don't think for a moment that I don't know you care about me more than as a friend, and that all that flirting is your idea of a cover up.

So, why did you have to fall in love with me? Why did you have to go and ruin our friendship like that? Your feelings and your so called cover-up messed everything up.

I'd like to tell you to give it up. I'd like to tell you that you need to stop caring and go back to the way things were, but I can't. Why? Because I know all too well that you can't get out once you start digging that hole.

I know this too well because your thoughts have fallen into mine.

Thanks to you, I've been thinking about us the same way you have. Let me tell you, it's not fun. I really, really just want to go back to the way the team sees us. Actually, I take that back, because the team isn't stupid either. the only ones who didn't see you trying to tell me were Antauri and the Super Robot. The Super Robot has loads of security footage it can look at to find out the truth, and Antauri, well, he just seems to know when something's up.

But the problem is, the more I look at these thoughts you passed onto me, the less I want to fight them. Thanks to you, I'm in a hole too. It's deeper than I ever expected.

Only one person can pull me out of it and get me out of all the confusion and problems that come with being trapped down there. It could have been anybody really. Everybody on the Monkey Team is kind, smart, and caring. All of the guys are amazing people.

So, why does it have to be you? It's not fair that you're the one who can get me out of here. It's you and only you.

It took me a while to figure that out too. I never knew how deep this hole was until I suddenly realized I was in it. Warriors can charge into battle blind and not realize what has happened until somebody gives them a reality check. In this case, it just had to be you.

But I can't stay here. I can't stay in the hole forever. The more and more I learn about this hole the more and more I know I need to get out.

So it's time I called to you. Please, team up with me. We can help each other out of the holes we've made for ourselves and heal the scars they have left in an instant. Then, I guess we'll have to stand together to avoid falling in again, because I want out of this place. It's dark and cold in here and you're the only one I can work with to escape.

You're the only one I want to work with.

So, help a girl out?


	16. My Immortal

Although he's gone, she can't seem to make him leave.

**My Immortal**

"Just go away."

Nova sat in one of the purple beanbags her room. She held and picture in her hands tightly, trying to decide whether she was trying to protect it or crumble it.

The picture was from the day when a statue had been built in the team's honor and they were asked to pose for a picture that would go with the story to appear the next day in the _Shuggazoom Tribune_. Antauri smiled politely, Otto gave the photographer his usual sill grin. Gibson didn't seem fond of the camera, but gave a small smile anyways, and Chiro gave a thumbs up and winked. Nova was laughing at the others.

Then there was Sprx.

Sprx was giving Nova bunny ears and sticking out his tongue like a child. Nova remembered how irritated the team had been later, but they had all smiled and eventually laughed about it.

But now that he was gone, she hated the shot yet again. "Just go away." She said to herself again, as if she could coax the red ink from the photo. Her heart ached just looking at him.

His presence seemed to fallow her. She couldn't seem to get away from him, even though he had left to help Mandarin and Valina. Time didn't seem to make things any better either. Her heart fell apart every time she even glanced at the picture, no matter how many times she repeated this action. Sometimes the picture wasn't needed. Sometimes not even thinking about Sprx was needed.

"If you're going to go and help them, then just go." she said. A tear fell onto the picture, where it sat and magnified the pigments it sat upon. She saw it and grew angry. That's what she always seemed to do when she felt like crying. She didn't cry. Her job was to be the strong one. She had never cried and wasn't going to let Sprx make her now or anytime soon.

Even so, she was forced to admit that Sprx was a light to the team; to her. She was bound by his decision and who he used to be, but she couldn't do anything about it. She was stuck thanks to him.

Her depression became hate. How could he have been so stupid? How could Sprx let the darkness take control of him? Wasn't he, after all, the one who had asked the exact same question when Mobius Quint has almost killed them all thanks to that bone dagger and his thoughts of revenge? She sighed. If his fight with his hero hadn't changed anything, didn't all those times they had shared natter? He had given her courage in times she found it impossible to have. He had made her laugh in times of hardship, even if it was only under her mask that she smiled. He had stood up for her in every possible moment that he could.

What happened to that Sprx? The old Sprx? The Sprx she lov... cared about?

She heard several tubes sending people into the control room. She stood up and fallowed the same path. As she did, she tried to get him off of her mind.

But he still had all of her.


	17. Pages

_The journal of his soul has been torn apart._

**Pages**

_What's wrong Sprx, losing your mind?_

He sat against a wall, knees pushed against his chest, breathing shallowly as he listened to the laughter that engulfed him along with darkness. His breathing hastened with each chuckle.

_Come on Sprx, you can beat this. After all, you grabbed the object when you had the chance, unlike your friend. It all came out fine, just like you said it would. That buffoon should have listened to you._

Sprx gave no reply, or at least he tried. On the outside though, he heard the voice, _his_ voice, turning its attention to the others.

"_You silver freak!"_

Even as he said it he was breaking up. He didn't know what was worse; the fact that he was saying these things to the people trying to help him, or that he hadn't said one thing that day that wasn't true. It was like all the pages from a journal in the bedroom of his heart were being torn apart and thrown into the open for all to see, and he hated it.

That was the only page that hadn't been ripped out. That was the page that he had left. It was the page that showed that these emotions were real.

After all, what was the use of being a hero? We wanted to be one. He wanted to be a hero so much, but some dreams are best left on that intact page. Why not forget those dreams of helping others and think about yourself? It wasn't like him being selfish would shock anybody. He was always selfish. He only cared about himself and people he needed to step on to hog the glory. All his journal said positive about anybody was Sprx this, Sprx that. Sprx, Sprx, Sprx.

Except that last page.

Antauri this, Gibson that. Nova, Nova, Nova. Nothing good about himself was written there. The negative and positive comments were exact opposites there. It was the page he wanted to show the most, yet kept to himself.

But, if he still had that page, why didn't it feel like he had anything to hide?

_"Sprx! Why are you doing this? How could you forget who you are?"_

No wonder. She had it.

_"No, Sprx! Remember all the good you did for the universe! We were supposed to stop Skeleton King from being reborn!"_

"No!" Maybe she was, but not him. She had seen the dream he had given up, and she had seen why. Why the heck didn't she just agree with it and leave him alone. "No… I'm supposed to…"

But that page was more than about Sprx wanting to be left alone. It was also about how he couldn't leave himself alone. Was this really the path he wanted? He looked at his former team mates and the life he had left behind. Was this really his job, to do this to the only person who had even read that page? He looked at her, and she said something he was sure he had heard wrong before one of her tears fell onto his face.

It was his fault, of course. He had yet again messed everything up. He was even farther from his dream now, and it was totally his own doing. He was so caught up in that that he didn't realize he had stopped his assault until a painful dose of the Power Primate surged through his body. Had they finally given up? Had they snuck up on him and finally did him. He hoped so. He even prayed so. He didn't want to add anymore to that journal. It was the journal of a loser who couldn't even succeed when his dream was his duty in the everyday life. He had been given every opportunity to make something of himself, and he blew it every time because he was too stupid to so anything right. So, why did she care?

Maybe he was missing something. Maybe, there was a page she had found that even he hadn't read yet. That had to be it, and he'd have to ask her to tell him all about it.

After all, it'd had to have been a good read if it made her want to kiss him.


	18. Shivers

_If I told you how I felt, would you feel the same? ...Would you even believe me?_

**Shivers **

It was a feeling of pure doubt, trying to talk to you after all that had happened.

"Hey Nova?"

You looked at me with a questioning face. "Yeah Sprx?"

"Um... I never got to thank you for saving me back there."

You smile. "You're welcome Sprx."

You start walking away from me. My arm reaches out and grabs you by the wrist lightly. "Wait." You blink in surprise before turning your head towards me. Our eyes meet and a shiver runs rampant up and down my spine. The hallway is quiet. It's not like I don't know what I want to say, but getting it out there is so hard.

I want to ask why you care.

Why did you keep trying to reach for me when everybody else had given up? Why did you push harder than the others? Than anyone? Nobody else would have done that, so why did you? Is there something you want from me that I'm too stupid to figure out? Is there some time I helped you I can't remember that you felt you owed me for?

"_I love you too much to lose you!"_

...And what the heck was **that** all about?

...Did you know?

Did you know all along?

Did you say you loved me because you knew you're my biggest weakness?

I stutter. In about a half minute of thoughts running through my mind the goal for the conversation has turned from thanking you to confessing love.

"N-Nova?"

A look of concern fills your eyes. "Sprx, are you okay? Is something wrong?"

The shivers take over me. I start to sweat. The last time I felt like this I thought we were gonna get turned into probe fuel.

That's the last time you looked at me like you are too. You're always so concerned about everybody.

Could I really let myself add onto that burden?

"Sprx?"

"...It's nothing."

No, I couldn't. You already do so much. I couldn't ask any more of you. I let go of you and start walking away from you with my head hanging low.

"I don't think it's nothing."

I stop and turn back to you.

"If it's nothing, why do you keep trying to talk about it? Now? After the worm? In the probe?"

You **did** know. How long had you known? How long had my stupid burdens been on you? You're half keeping eye contact with me, half staring at the floor. You eventually turn all attention to the first one. Your expression has gone from empathetic and kind to serious and almost a glare.

"So what is it Sprx?"

"...I..."

"You what?"

"Nova..."

You walk up to me, never breaking eye contact, and stand in front of me listening attentively.

"Why should I tell you?"

Nova blinked. "Huh?"

I'm yelling now. "What good would telling you do? Why would I say something that every other time gets me beat up? If I told you would you feel the same?" My voice grows quiet. "...Would you even believe me?"

The comment catches you off guard for a moment, but you collect yourself after a moment. "Well how would you know? You've never told me for me to respond!"

"Well maybe if you stuck your neck out and tried to tell me what you think it wouldn't be so hard for me to say it!"

"Well maybe I was afraid because I was worried you may be kidding like all those other times!"

"Well it's not exactly easy for me to be honest when you beat me up about it!"

"Maybe I wouldn't beat you up over it if you **were** honest for once!"

"**Well how am I supposed to know that it's okay to let my guard down?**" We both open our eyes, shut from yelling so hard, and look at one another after both saying the same sentence. We remain synchronized, neither of us moving or saying a word. After that we both lean towards one another and kiss, holding each other's arms and closing our eyes. The shivers both get stronger and melt at the same time. We step away frm one another slowly. Our arms stay linked. We look at one another dazed for a moment before we slowly break away and continue down the hall in opposite directions. No more words were said.

No more were needed.


	19. My Heart Still Wants To Kill Me

_Sequel to My Heart Wants to Kill Me. Sometimes the real you can do things you'd never believe, even when you thought they were gone for good._

**My Heart Still Wants To Kill Me**

_Why do you do this to yourself?_

"Do what to myself?"

_Hurt yourself._

"I'm not hurting anybody. You're the one-"

_How many times do I have to say "I am you" before it gets through your thick helmet?_

"I am nothing like you!" Sprx yelled at the top of his lungs, attracting the attention of those around him. Seeing how he was in the middle of Shuggazoom Park, that may have not been the best idea. He sank down on the bench further and further until the crowd lost its curiosity and went on about their day. He stood up and made his way back towards the robot.

_But you wish you were._

Sprx stopped dead at that comment. "What makes you think that?"

_Because I know the real you; the person you could be if you just stopped acting like a moron for five seconds._

The robot's sliding door closed behind Sprx and he rose to the brain scrambler's level.

_See what happens when you think?_

"This is thinking? I took the tube too many levels up by mistake. This is just a waste of time."

_Not totally. Look who's here._

Sprx turned his attention to Nova, who was looking out the robot's mouth down to the city. Nova turned his way. "What are you doing up here?" She asked.

Sprx heart ached again. "Stop it." He commanded quietly.

_Only you can stop it._

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Sprx?"

Sprx realized he had been shouting again. He sweat and tried to make up an excuse. "Sorry, I'm thinking about stuff." Okay, not a total lie. He could get out of this as long as she didn't…

"What were you thinking about?"

…ask what was up. So much for that plan. "It's nothing, really." He knew that wouldn't work before he even said it. Nova was too caring to let a team member's problems dwell once she knew about them. She started him down. Sprx sighed and walked up beside Nova, looking out the robot's mouth with her. "I've just been having a bit of an identity crisis."

"You don't have to worry about that." Nova said. "You're the dumb monkey, remember?"

Sprx chuckled. "Yeah, I guess so." He knew she was trying to help, but his heart hurt even more. He couldn't help it. After all, it wasn't easy getting out from between a rock and Nova.

He couldn't even yell at her to go away either. He could never hurt her, and every time Nova even glanced at him, he remembered why.

She smiled at him. His felt like his heart was falling apart, like _he_ was falling apart. It was getting to the point where it was hard to even look at her anymore.

So he didn't. He stared at the floor, depressed. She noticed and put a hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him. That only made it worse; 10 times worse.

_What are you going to do now, Sparky?_

Sprx couldn't take it. He felt a tear roll down his cheek as Nova's concern grew and she grew closer to him.

"Sprx…. Are you o-"

Nova stopped suddenly. Before Sprx could try and ask why she had, he realized he couldn't speak either. It took him a moment to figure out why, and when he did his eyes widened.

He was in the middle of a kiss with Nova.

He looked at Nova, surprised by her actions, but noticed that she held the same look of shock on her face. Somehow, he had subconsciously pulled _her_ in. He was ready to pull off and try to apologize, but he couldn't. Nova had her arms around his neck, her tail around his tail, and her eyes closed. Sprx eyes opened wider in surprise for a moment, but then he closed them and returned the embrace.

The two slowly broke off from one another. They stared at each other for a moment, in shock as to what had just happened. But that was okay. Sprx could have stared at her forever.

Because it didn't hurt anymore.

* * *

A/N: Done! Yay!


End file.
